Where the Path Leads
by Arwennicole
Summary: Between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. Luke goes into hiding after finding out the truth about his father. He finds himself on the moon, Tasia, after being nearly killed on the occupied planet of Naboo. What happens when he meets a group of civilized people who live underground and meets Sera Everbright? A girl hiding secrets of her own? TOTAL ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!


Where the Path Leads

By

Nicole

 **Summary: Between _Empire Strikes Back_ and _Return of the Jedi._ Luke goes into hiding after finding out the truth about his father. He finds himself on the moon, Tasia, after being nearly killed on the occupied planet of Naboo. What happens when he meets a group of civilized people who live underground and meets Sera Everbright? A girl hiding secrets of her own?**

Where the Path Lies

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Luke was lying awake in his bunk, turning over onto his side he stared at the far wall. He lifted his hand up, staring at the new limb that was attached there after Vader…his father…had cut off his hand during their duel. He closed his eyes as he sat up, moving his hands over his face. He let out a deep breath as he pulled his blankets back. He couldn't get it out of his head " _I am your father…search your feelings you know it to be true!"_. Luke shook his head as he leaned against the wall. "Ben…why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Luke let out a deep breath, getting dressed he grabbed a bag and Artoo came out of his low power mode as Luke left his room. Swinging his leg down, he rolled after his master.

Luke could hear Artoo beeping and turned around. "Artoo, you need to stay here," he whispered to the droid.

" _Bleep, bleep, whirl_ ," Artoo answered.

"No I have to do this on my own, I need you to stay here with Leia," Luke insisted.

" _Whistle, whistle, bleep, bleep, blurp,_ " Artoo argued.

Luke shook his head slowly. "Not this time," he answered before walking towards the main hanger. Artoo stubbornly followed him.

Luke pulled on his flight helmet as he walked over to his Fighter, Artoo zoomed over and the fighter put the droid into his seat. "Artoo, what are you doing?" he demanded.

" _Chirp, chirp, beep, beep, blurp!_ " Artoo answered.

Luke shook his head. "This isn't a good idea," he muttered as he got into the cockpit.

" _Bleep, bleep, bloop_?" Artoo asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where this started, problem is Artoo, I don't know where to go. I don't know anything about my parents to even know where to begin searching for answers," Luke answered.

Suddenly, Artoo put the ship on autopilot and it lifted up. "Artoo, what are you doing?" he demanded.

" _Bleep, bleep, chirp!_ " Artoo answered excitedly.

Alarms started to blare as the Fighter flew off into space. Artoo jumped it into hyperspace and Luke disappeared into the darkness.

When they got out of lightspeed, they were immediately hailed. Suddenly, they were immediately hit with laser cannons. Artoo beeped erratically. "Artoo where are we?" Luke demanded.

" _Beep, beep, beep, whistle_ ," Arto answered quickly.

"Naboo is one of the Empire's main bases!" Luke exclaimed.

Luke turned the fighter around when he tried to get them out of there. They were hit and it sent them spiraling to one of the moons below. "Blast it!" he exclaimed. He was able to gain enough control of his fighter as they crashed into the surface below.

Luke's cockpit opened and he rolled out of his damaged fighter. Artoo was lying on the ground, damaged from the impact. Luke held his side, he was sure he had a few broken ribs as he was lying in the ice cold snow. Where was he? He wasn't sure. He saw the outline of a figure standing above him and then darkness claimed him.

A person dressed completely in white with a mask and everything to protect themselves from the cold removed a glove and touched the side of Luke's neck. "He's alive," the woman called out from behind her mask, "Get the droid too."

"How do we know he's not part of the Empire?" a deeper voice asked.

"He's in a Rebel Fighter and they shot him out of the sky," the woman answered.

The man lifted Luke's unconscious body up and onto a stretcher as the woman replaced her glove as they picked Artoo up and they got him below.

Luke opened his eyes to dim lights and his vision was blurred. He tried to sit up, but he felt a hand push him down. "Don't try to move, you were just in a horrible crash," a voice insisted. Luke lied back down. "Taelyn, I need more bacta over here," the person insisted. He felt the bacta get placed over his torso as his eyes slid closed. "You're safe here, just rest," the person reassured him.

The person removed their mask, revealing a woman with dark brown nearly black hair tied up in a neat bun at the base of her head, she had a single white streak going through the hair on the right side of her head. Her eyes were hazel. On the right side of her face, she had a small scar that was under her eye, a scar that went from the edge of her nose and three inches diagonally along her cheek, and another two inch scar along the right side of her jaw. She grabbed several blankets, covering him up to keep him warm from the chill. "Sera," a voice called out. She looked over as a man walked into the room. "Do you think it's safe to keep him here?" he asked.

"You think we should've left him in the snow?" she demanded.

She left the medical bay so the medical droids and medics could take care of him. "You're a fool, Bryle, if you think leaving him there would've been better. We take care of our own," she answered as the man followed her.

"He's not one of our own, he's a rebel, we aren't dealing with any of that down here," Bryle answered.

"He's not part of the Empire, he and his droid stay," she told him before she went the command center of the underground base.

Bryle frowned. "How is it you like to save everyone?" he asked.

"It's in my nature," she answered as she walked over to check the repairs on Artoo.


End file.
